1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle alert apparatus that alerts the driver when another vehicle that may collide with the host vehicle is detected
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as proposed in Japanese Patent No. 5673476, a vehicle alert apparatus is known that carries out vehicle-vehicle communication with other vehicles around the host vehicle to determine the approaching state between the host vehicle and another vehicle and, when another vehicle that may collide with the host vehicle is detected, alerts the driver.